Guides For Magician (By BoyDancing)
Introdution A mage is a powerful healer in a party or on the battlefield. They have the ability to heal a friendly target. Their shield can block some damage from an enemy. Stun and freezing trap can stop an enemy from running away. And they can hit the enemy or another realm player at a non PvP place through flame of Kataru and ice prison. Pros: *High MP *High damage *Shielding and healing (Higher INT better heal) *Lower cost of equipment Cons: *Low HP *Low armor *Harder to level up *Depletes MP fast unless uses good combos Stats Recommended full INT and WIS (Int : 18 , Wis : 18) Training Lv 1-5 : Kooii , Bramble Donguri, Leaf Boar Lv 5-9 : Swamp Mushroom, Swamp Boar, Swamp Spider , Poisonous Spider Lv 10-14 : Red Crab , Sandman , Woopa , Testing Woopa , Or you can Use Pirate Coins To Level up to 15 Lv 15-19 : Marsh Donguri , Underground Spider , Skeleton , Beholder , Drunken Kooii , Broom , Treasure Chest Lv 20-24 : Ghost , Pirate Ghost , Dark Beholder , Imp , Bloody Mind Lv 25-27 : Mummy , Elite Imp , Cactus Bee Lv 40+ : Hsp All Monsters Siras: Lv 13-15 : Fox , Mature Fox Lv 20-24 : Magma , Fire Bird , Magma Thief Lv 30-36 : Desert Gosumi , Desert Beholder , Wild Sandman , 3eyelizard Lanos: Lv 13-16 : Continent Bulldozer , Crow , Redeye Gosumi Lv 20-24 : Mutant Gosumi , Large Spider , Big Boar Lv 30-36 : Cactus Bee , Sand Donguri , Doley , Desert Ambush Party It's easier for a mage to level up if they kill higher level mobs quickly with a warrior. Find a warrior that is a higher level than you (I'm level 24 and I party with a level 35 warrior). All you have to do is heal and shield them. Just in case, bring some Phoenix hearts if you go to dangerous places with your warrior. Never let your warrior die because they usually have big lures around them. Note: Lagging will cause healing and shielding to be delayed so try to have a good Wi-Fi connection Tips *When in a party if you tap the icon showing your party member, you target party members in order. (This helps when a warrior is surrounded by mobs and you cannot target him/her) *Don't use Shield just because you can (Unless you know how to spamheal, this only wastes more mana because Heal = 45+ HP ,but Shield = 40) Skill lvl 1: Flame Shock 3/4 lvl 5: Freezing trap 1/2/3 , Poisoning 1/2/3 , Light healing 1/2/3 , Shield 1/2/3/4 lvl 10: Ice prison 1/2/3 , Firebolt 1/2/3 , Cure Poison 1/2/3 , Teleport 1/2/3 lvl 15: Mana Feed 1 , Flare 1/2/3 , Carnivalize 1/2/3 lvl 20: Ice Lance 1/2 , Flame of Kataru 1/2/3 , Pray of Protection 1/2 , Curse of Doom 1/2 lvl 25: Healing Wave 1 , Stun 1/2 lvl 30: Firestorm 1 , Silence 1/2 lvl 35: Sara’s Blessing 1/2 , Fear 1 lvl 40: Hellfire 1/2 , Neutralize 1/2 Green : Important Orange : Basic Red : Not Important Weapon And Armor Mages do not need high armor, but they do need high Int. I recommend you enchant your weapon to +6 or higher, and your armor to +4 or higher. Weap : High Int, Mana (if possible), you don't need to buy every weapon there is, all I recommend is high Int. Hat : High Int, (5 Int Eye Of Beholder) Armor : High Mana/Mana Regeneration ( 27 MP Master Magician Robe or 20+ MP Charmed Robe ) (I have a 27 MP Charmed Robe and a fire resist 2 Int 4 Eye of Beholder) Shoe : Boots of Speed , Savage Boots , Shukshuk(if you have) , Kataru Shoes , Wingwing Boots (if you have) Gloves : Mitten , Seruang's Heart (If you have) , Pirate Glove (Mana) (I have 7 MP mana regeneration 1 pirate gloves and sometimes I use mittens) Belt : Belt of mana regeneration (Best Belt For Magician but if you like to have health- Fungiskin belt, heavy leather belt, or belt of belief) Cloak : Shaman Cloak , Cloak of Will , Cloak of Death / Half-Death (if you have) Ring : Ring of virgin, ring of promise (or if you like to have health- Kamakee ring, or ring of ancient) Necklace : Raven Necklace , Pirate Necklace (If you have) , Dark Skull (if you have) , Mother Nature (if you have) How Would You Rate This Guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again for help Category:Mages Category:Magician Category:Magician Weapon Category:Training Category:Armor Category:Guide Category:Guides Category:Guide:Magician Category:Magician Skill Book